


By the Old Time

by Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, after season 5
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Ali_Hatter_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ese maldito bastardo todavía seguía atormentándolo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Old Time

_Señor White… te odio, Señor White._

Jesse Pinkman se retorció entre las sábanas, estaba tan feliz. Los periódicos, la radio y la televisión, todos informaban sobre la muerte de Walter White, el famoso y temible Heisenberg. Estaba tan feliz, tan feliz y aun así las lágrimas cristalizaban sus ojos.

Sus dedos sigilosos se trasladaron por su vientre hasta llegar a su pelvis. Estos pasaron por debajo de su pantalón, acariciando su erección. _Señor White_ , Jesse no podía pensar en otra cosa. Frunció el ceño y rugió al apretar la punta de su miembro, ese maldito bastardo todavía seguía atormentándolo.

El envenenó a Brock, no evitó la muerte de Jane, el arruinó su vida, el mató su felicidad… el seguía excitándolo. Las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaron por su prepucio, llevando de arriba hacia abajo la delicada piel.

Él alguna vez fue su profesor de química, alguna vez fue su socio… él lo había salvado tantas veces. Él lo hacía sentir tan bien encima de esas suaves sábanas, haciéndolo temblar y jadear. En los viejos tiempos fue tan feliz.

Su mano libre se apoyó en su boca, los dedos rozaron su labio inferior. Uno se introdujo en su cavidad, saliendo y volviendo a introducirse, tocando sus dientes y presionando sobre su lengua. En el RV se sintió tan bien, junto a aquel Walter White; pero ese hombre había muerto hacia tanto tiempo.

Extrañaba esos tiempos, extrañaba al Walter White que alguna vez conoció. Las frías y saladas lágrimas mojaron sus labios, perdió tanto. O tal vez tan solo había sido un mal sueño, un mal día… la vida equivocada.

_Señor White… te odio, te odio por haberme dejado._


End file.
